Rachel the Super Star
by Finchelfanfact101
Summary: Rachel is Holywoods newest superstar.R&R. I do not own anything in the story besides the storyline.
1. Chapter 1: Superstar

The whole Glee club was worried. Rachel was not coming to glee practice and school. They knew that Rachel was distraught after Finn broke up with her. She had no light after that in her eyes. One month ago, Rachel had stopped coming to Glee and school and that was not like Rachel Barbra Berry. When Mr. Schue called the Berry Resident there was no answer. " Okay Guys, I have something for you to watch that might surprise you" said. He turned on the Projector and turned on the video. The whole club gasped at the sight before them. Rachel stood beside a car in really scampy clothes.

I hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)

am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin at me now

Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (everytime)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA

Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)

"What the hell was that" Mercedes said. " That was Rachel, The Biggest Youtube star, even bigger than Justin Beiber" " What" the whole Glee club said in together. They couldn't believe it, Rachel Berry, Star of WMHS Glee club was now a superstar.


	2. Chapter 2: Nationals

` The Glee club continued to do meetings and sing but all followed Rachel on Itunes, Facebook, and Magazines. They won Regionals and were going to Nationals. The day learned the set list was a very interesting day. " Okay guys, I got are competition for Nationals, Okay as you Know Nationals are in Los Angeles, #1- the KIllets and # 2- The Stars, a High school for superstars In High school." The whole Glee club was in shock. " now hold on, The female lead is Rachel Berry" "Were Screwed" Puck said. " Now guys, you have to have hope" said.

So they did, They went to L.a. and were getting ready when they heard the door open. They Gasped. Rachel walked in wearing a buatiful blue dress that went down to her knees. She gave them a warm and friendly smile and said " Good luck and I know all of you can do it". " w-w-why are you talking to us, you are a big super star and actress" Tina said. Rachel Smiled " Correct, but you guys are just as Tallented"." Thanks" Kurt said. " once again, good luck and Finn,listen carefully" and with that she left the room. Fin had a very confused expression on his face. Theyt to went out to there seat and watched the Stars Per form. Rachel came out from behind a curtain and sung her solo.

I know you

I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar, a gleam

I know it's true

That visions are seldom

All they seem

But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once

Upon a dream

Once upon a time

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever

Once upon a night

I was for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream

I know you

I danced with you

Once upon a night

There we were

Wishing this dance

Would last forever all time

I hope it's true

[From: .]

This vision is more

Than what it seems

Cause if dreams come true

I know what we'll do

We'll dance once again

The way we did then

Upon a dream

Once upon a time

I dreamed we'd be together

In love forever

Once upon a night

I was wishing for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a a wish

Once upon a dream

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah

Once upon a night

I was wishing for a never

A never ending

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a love

(Once upon a time)

(Once upon a night)

(Once upon a wish)

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Once upon a dream

Wow. And that was a understatement. She was amazing, breathtaking, and Beautiful. They Watched as the whole Glee club filled with stars started to perform.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

The whole Glee club was worried. Rachel was not coming to glee practice and school. They knew that Rachel was distraught after Finn broke up with her. She had no light after that in her eyes. One month ago, Rachel had stopped coming to Glee and school and that was not like Rachel Barbra Berry. When Mr. Schue called the Berry Resident there was no answer. " Okay Guys, I have something for you to watch that might surprise you" said. He turned on the Projector and turned on the video. The whole club gasped at the sight before them. Rachel stood beside a car in really scampy clothes.

I hopped off the plane at LAX

with a dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)

am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,

Here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy

Everybody seems so famous

My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous,

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin at me now

Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?

She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me

Its definitely not a Nashville party

Cause' all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Moving my hips like yeah,

And I got my hands up,

They're playin my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (everytime)

The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)

Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)

Yeah, It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up

They're playing my song,

And the butterflys fly away (flying away)

Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)

Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)

And I got my hands up,

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA

Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)

"What the hell was that" Mercedes said. " That was Rachel, The Biggest Youtube star, even bigger than Justin Beiber" " What" the whole Glee club said in together. They couldn't believe it, Rachel Berry, Star of WMHS Glee club was now a superstar.


End file.
